Alley path
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: A little what if involving Leo getting discovered by demigods.


It wasn't fair. But life never was. As it was, he didn't know what he did this time, but he was being chased.

He leaned against the dirty alley wall and slowed his breathing to a quieter pace. He had been caught by gangs before, it never ended well. But sometimes, it was better than being thrown back into a foster home. He took take a back alley beating over what ever kind of hell they would have in a foster home.

The next person to perform an exorcism on him was getting a fiery fist to the face.

He shook his head and tried focus on the issue at hand. Damn ADHD.

"Where in Hades did he go?" A strong voice questioned. A girl. Sounded pretty intense. And she was looking for him.

If only it was as good as it sounded and not this insane situation.

"Spread out. We need to find him," another voice, a strong guy said. And that was part of what bursted the what could have been great moment. She had a partner.

Well he was the odd one out most of the time anyway. Why should being hunted down by some gang he swore he never brushed skin with be any different?

Maybe because he couldn't seem to remember the past six months?

He remembered being taken in by an officer... Then nothing. As if he had time traveled six months into the future looking a bit worse for wear. But it wasn't like that. Sure he had his... Ability... But that was different.

Besides, he couldn't even remember owning what he was wearing. Even though the tool belt was rather nice.

No, no. He needed to focus. With practiced movements, he moved in near silence in the shadows of the alley towards a busy street. No way a gang would openly try and grab him in such a busy street filled with witnesses. While a gamble, it was better than the waiting game in the labyrinth of back roads and dimly lit alleys. The small Latino slid out and began walking casually. No point getting attention by running. He let out a small grin as he couldn't hear anyone from the group after him. Perhaps it was his lucky day.

He thought that only for a brief moment when an arm firmly wrapped around his shoulders, the hand grasping his shirt.

"Keep moving."

Ah. Crap. It was the faceless and nameless guy. Joy. He kept his eyes forward as the guy led him to some destination. At least he didn't have a gun... Pressed to his back. Truthfully he had no idea what kind of weapon this guy could be hiding.

"You know, I usually don't go home with a guy til the third date."

There was a chuckle from the guy guiding him.

"Funny. I usually wait until something has tried to kill us first."

"Wow. You're a little morbid aren't you?"

"Nah. Just realistic."

The captive snorted and felt a little more relaxed around the captor.

"So where's your friend?"

"Oh, she'll be meeting us. Don't worry. She may threaten bodily harm but you should be fine."

"Body mutilating babe. Got it."

Now the captor snorted.

"You haven't even seen her."

"Heard her. She sounds hot."

"She'd gut you if she heard you say that."

"So noted. So where are we going?"

"Someplace safe."

Someplace safe. Right. What did this guy know about him and possibly keeping him safe? Actually, that was an off setting thought. Why was this guy trying to keep him safe, and how the heck does he know anything about him?

"Safe how?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"How do you even know about me?"

"It's hard to ignore when the queen sends a message to come and get you."

"Queen?"

"Percy! There you are. Found him?"

"Yeah, a bit on the older side though. What are you fourteen?"

"Sixteen."

"Yeah. Probably why we were messaged," the girl commented. The captive glanced over and confirmed that yes, she was a beautiful girl sho seemed as pretty as she was fierce.

"Im sorry but who are you?" he asked. The girl stared at him for a moment.

"Reyna."

"Reyna," he whispered. Queen.

Wait.

He had no idea who this girl was. Still, he was nothing if not a gentleman to a pretty girl on the first meeting.

"Buenos noches mi reyna," he bowed his head slightly. The guy chuckled but the girl glowered. The captive only kept up his own grin as a bus pulled up. He was quickly pushed onto the bus with the boy and girl behind him. He was pushed into a seat with the guy blocking the exit. It was then Leo actually saw the guy, he was slightly tanned, dark hair and the brightest green eyes he had ever seen.

"Don't worry so much. This won't take long."

 **A forgotten Drabble challenge.**

 **What if Leo had been taken from the Wilderness school when Jason was sent and Percy was taken?**

 **This will not be added to. As I have no more plans for this. If anyone wishes to add more to this or write another version, I would love to read it.**


End file.
